A Girl Can Dream
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: OneShot. I was the one who was there for you when you experienced pain, not some pathetic little Ravenclaw who spent all of her fifth year crying...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song that I used here. **

A/N: This song was originally done by PYT, obviously the title is A Girl Can Dream, I think back in the eighties. I just fixed the editing and everything, so, here. :D

**A Girl Can Dream**

_**When I was a child the story would say**_

**_Somebody will sweep you off your feet someday_**

**Flashback**

_"And then what happened, Mommy?" A young, inquisitive brown-haired little girl asked her mom as she sat up in her bed. _

"They lived happily ever after, sweetie." Her mother explained, closing the book and placing it by her bedside table.

"Is it true mommy?" The little girl asked as she lay down to sleep. "Will a prince charming come to take me away too? Like Cinderella?"

"Well for now, I won't let anyone take my baby away." Her mother said, smiling. "It's almost past her bedtime."

Yawning, the little girl said one more thing. "When I grow up, I also want my prince charming to live in a castle." Her eyes half closed, she continued. "And like Cinderella, we'll live happily ever after."

Finally, the little girl closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Good Night, Hermione."

**End of Flashback**

_**That's what I hoped would happen with you **_

**_More than you could know_**

"Mr. Potter, could you tell me the effects of the Redvirg root?" Professor Snape asked Harry, giving him an all-too knowing glare.

"Um, sir…" Was all Harry could say.

"Just as I expected. Not doing your homework eh, Mr. Potter? Preferring you spend time with your girlfriend?" He asked, turning towards the board.

Harry's ears went pink, and then he sat down.

_Girlfriend_, Hermione thought. Of course. Everyone knew about Harry and Cho. His proposal to her being a public event.

_Don't you think that made it a bit more romantic?_ She remembered Harry say.

_Girlfriend_. That word always hits Hermione like a dagger. Every time she would hear girls giggling in the library, talking about that event.

She had always thought Harry was a bit charming, from the first time she saw him on the train. From that, a little crush developed. Then that 'little crush' turned into infatuation. He did take that kiss at the train station at the end of their fourth year wrongly.

But then, after Christmas last year... Hermione knew that Harry's fell deeper for Cho. During summer vacation, they would send each other letters. She, comforting him about Sirius' death. Harry had told her that his affections for Cho were gone...

...until this year.

_It all came back Hermione, all of it. The pain of losing Sirius and my feelings for Cho._ He had said only two weeks after opening of classes.

But I thought you were over her.

_I was the one who was there for you when you experienced pain! Not her! I deserve your love! Not some pathetic little Ravenclaw who spent all of her fifth year crying!_

Harry glanced at her with those captivating green eyes. It was more of a 'boring-class-huh-?' stare rather than those stares he gives Cho, the ones that make you want to stay that way forever.

_**I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands **_

_**I prayed for the day that I would get the chance**_

_**And just when I worked up the courage to try**_

"Ms. Granger," Snape suddenly said, " Perhaps you know the answer to the query that Mr. Potter cannot reply to?"

She stood up. "Redvirg," She said, in her usual way, "Is a root that cures fatal injuries caused by a poisonous plant."

"Correct, Ms. Granger. You may sit." Snape said.

"No house points, what's new?" She heard Ron mumble beside her.  
**  
Flashback**

_It was a rainy October night. She and Harry were the only ones left in the common room. She promised to wait for him, in case he needed someone to verify answers to. _

"Hermione, Kline Morcov did start that wizard war against the Russian magical mafia, right?"

"Yes, Harry." She replied dully.

Harry finished a few more sentences and rolled up his parchment. "There, finally done." He said with a yawn. "Thanks for accompanying me, Hermione! You really are a friend."

Only a friend?

"Well, G'night. See you-"

Hermione grabbed his arm, thinking that this was the perfect opportunity.

"Harry," She said, looking at her shoes, "there's something you need to know."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Well, you see," She said, looking directly into his deep green eyes, "I, I..."

"You what?" He asked, his face now more serious.

"I wanted to ask you," She started, sitting down near the fire. "How do you know when you're in love?"

Harry was startled. "Why would you think I would know the answer to that? I can't even answer Snape's questions."

"Well, you are my best friend and all," She said, flinching on the word friend.

"The only answer I can give you, Hermione," He said, sitting beside her and taking her hand, "Is to listen to your heart."

Then he looked into her eyes.

"Harry, I..." She whispered.

"I can't even take my own advice." He said, his eyes shifting from her to the fire.

"I mean, here I am, telling you to listen to your heart—something I can't even do."

"Harry, I..."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I shouldn't be giving you another headache with my problems." He said, turning away.

_**Much to my surprise**_

_**You had somebody else**_

_**These feelings I keep to myself**_

_  
She stood up. "This is about her again, isn't it?" She asked softly, tears brimming in her eyes. _

"Ever since we went back here," He said, turning to her, "All the memories came back. Umbridge, Detention with her," He grabbed a tissue. "Sirius, christmas,"

He went near Hermione and wiped her already falling tears. "Look, now you cry my tears." He said gently. Hermione smiled at him.

Crumpling the tissue, he went on. "The feelings too. Anger, bitterness and resentment." He went over to the fire, and threw the tissue paper there, letting the flames eat it away.

"... And love." He whispered.

"It's all clear to me now." he said, turning to Hermione. "Funny, isn't it? You ask me to solve your problem and we end up solving mine."

He went near her, and held her close to a friendly hug. "Thank you, Hermione."

"For what?" she asked, breaking away.

"I love her. I know that now." He said, smiling and looking into the distance.

"Well then, congratulations." She said smiling. But her eyes say otherwise.

"I'm gonna tell her tomorrow. I may never have another chance again," Harry kissed her forehead, and bid her goodnight.

"Someday, Hermione, you too will know how it feels like, and maybe someday have Ron shed your tears." He said with a chuckle before going up to the boys' dormitory.

Hermione turned to the fire. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. I already know, Harry.

"I love you," She whispered into the fire, knowing that Harry will never hear those words escape her lips.

**End of Flashback**

_**I may never get to hold you so tight**_

_**I may never get to kiss you goodnight**_

_**I may never get to look deep in your eyes**_

_**or so it seems**_

_**I always will be wishing you were mine**_

_**I'll think about what could be all the time**_

_**All the happiness that I could find**_

Never in her five years at Hogwarts did she daydream. She never missed anything that the professors said. But then again, never in her five years at Hogwarts did she feel this strongly about Harry. Every time that she would see Harry with Cho strolling around the grounds, his hand in hers, smiling and being so carefree, she felt this insatiable jealousy. She would always wish that she was the one Harry was in love with.

A tear fell down her cheek.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked her.

Wiping the tear away, she nodded and smiled.

"I know this lesson is bloody boring, but make sure that Snape doesn't see you practically falling asleep." He whispered. "Or it's bye-bye house points again."

"Mr. Weasley! Talking during class! Ten points from Gryffindor."

Ron sulked. He gave Hermione a 'I-told-you-so' look.

She rolled her eyes, and stared at Harry again. _What is he thinking?_ She thought. _Thinking about Cho again, probably._ Answered her subconscious.

She wondered how it feels like to be adored that much. To be thought of that often. She then sees his eyes wandering through the door, his eyes speaking a silent language.

_He wants to get the hell out of here. To see her._

His eyes. His deep, emerald eyes that took her breath away when she first stared into them. She always was lost in his eyes every time she got the chance to stare at them, and the whole world around her would just be still and silent, and for that moment, all that seems to matter is him. Him and that moment. That moment when all the troubles, worries, doubts and fears disappear. Nothing else matters, just that one moment...

"Hermione!" Ron whispered. She suddenly became aware of what was happening. Snape was staring at her.

"Daydreaming are we, Ms. Granger? Twenty points from Gryffindor!" he said, and turned to the table. He flipped the book they were using, Advanced Potions VI, and pointed at something.

"Again, Ms. Granger, if Redvirg were to be mixed with Dragon's blood, what would happen?"

"If Redvirg were to be mixed with Dragon's blood," She started, still recovering from the embarrassment. _I hope he didn't see me staring at Harry..._

"Well, Ms. Granger? Do you intend to wait for Christmas before you answer my question?"

A few snickers were heard.

"Dynamite, sir."

"Dynamite? What is this dynamite you speak of?" Snape asked, apparently not knowing what a muggle dynamite is.

"Well sir, it would turn out to be some very explosive device. Since dragon's blood is very volatile, mixing it with something as powerful as redvirg would make it go --"

KABOOM!

Dean Thomas had just thrown a dungbomb at Crabbe.

"Mr. Thomas!" Snape shouted, "I would appreciate it if you would not throw things to imply what would happen if Redvirg were to be mixed with Dragon's blood! Thirty points from Gryffindor!"

Dean Thomas sat down. Then he glanced at Crabbe, who still had the shocked look on his face. Obviously, Harry had seen it too since he had a wide grin on his face.

_Your smile..._

He stared at Hermione with that grin on his face, she replying by smiling weakly.

_He doesn't know..._ She thought, what_ your smile does to me._ One smile from him makes her heart sing, however cliché it might be. When life's a bitch, just a smile from him is enough to send all those troubles away, like a Patronus. She remembered he was her happy memory when he taught her and the DA how to conjure patronuses; the moment that she first saw his emerald eyes, the moment that she saw him smile.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron whisper again. "Come on! Before Snape catches us again!"

She sat upright. She looked around her, and she saw that everyone was getting started on their potion.

"What are we making?" she asked, totally clueless.

"What? _You_ didn't listen?" he questioned jokingly.

She smiled. "Ron, just tell me what we're making so that Snape won't have a reason to remove house points again."

Ron put two cups of rainwater. "We're making a serum. A very strong serum that cures practically any physical pain." He put two drops of mercury.

"Practically?" she asked, then sprinkled an ingredient called Duste of Nebula.

"Well, yes, either that or it'll make the pain worse. It's like that thing muggles use, now what was that? That hard circle thing?" he asked, adding a phoenix feather.

"Aspirin?" she said.

"Yeah, that." he mixed it clockwise.

**Flashback**

_Hermione was Head Girl. She had the responsibility to roam the schools late at night to make sure that no one was out. Then, just as she was about to return to their common room, she heard voices. _

"This is perfect." A girl's voice said.

"I know." A guy's voice said, oddly familiar.

Tears began to swell up in her eyes. She knew to whom those voices belong to.

"You are mine, and I am yours..." Harry whispered.

She heard a giggle. "Since when did you become so utterly romantic?" Cho asked.

"Since now." Harry said.

Silence.

"I love you..." She heard Harry say in a faint whisper.

"I love..." Was the only thing she could bear to hear from Cho. She ran as fast as she can back to the common room.

**End of Flashback**

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "You can't just put ingredients absentmindedly into the cauldron!"

"I'm sorry," She said, and grabbed the final ingredient, chopped Redvirg.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, lately, you've been this weird—" Ron said, clearing up their table with a spell.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just one counterclockwise mix," she said as she did the said task, "And we're almost done."

The potion was this platinum blood red color, which reminded her of muggle nail polish.

"Let it brew for five, four, three two, one..."

POOF!

"And it's done." He said, as he took the pipette with the aspirator. "If you could just hand me that flask," He said to Hermione, "Thank you!" He closed the lid and wrote _Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger_ on the label.

"I'm just going to put this in the table, clear up the cauldron will you?" He asked.

She did, and glanced over to Harry and Neville's Cauldron. It released a green, putrid gas. Snape was again screaming at them.

"If you had been more careful—"

"But professor, Neville—"

"Harry! You were the one—"

She finished that sentence in her mind. _You were the one that caused me all these tears and yet... _

I would never trade these feelings for anything else.

"I assume you must be done by now. Clean up your cauldrons, and drop your flasks here in my table. You are dismissed." Snape said, returning to his office.

Hermione was still staring into space, when she heard a faint whisper from Ron.

"I'm going now... You should drop by Madame Pomfrey."

Her eyes strayed to the door, where she saw Harry and Cho meet up. Each with smiles in their faces, and an unspoken bond that ties them together—Love.

A tear fell from her eye yet again.

"Hermione," she heard a voice behind her; it was Harry.

"Cho has quiddich practice. Wanna walk with me to the common room?" He asked.

She stood up, and smiled.

**_Baby, A girl can dream.  
_**  
END


End file.
